Archpelago
"I don't think you quite understand who you are talking to," a stern voice was heard, raised across a golden beach, which the sun was directly shining upon, "I am literally crapping all over your pathetic, whiny, and horrific life. You do exactly what I say, when I say it. If I tell you to steam me a coffee, warm up my shower, speak to the producers, get the cast ready, apply my make up, or hang yourself, you freaking do it. I own your life, and without me, you're on the streets because let's face it, who would hire a worthless rat like you?" A brunette women firmly placed her hands in her hips. Her blue eyes shot daggers, which completely frightened and confused the assistant. She had experienced this abuse for days, but still continues to be this lady's assistant. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. It was a complete accident as to why I was late with your milk tea, there was traffic..." But before she could continue her sentence, the voice cut her off again. "Do you god damn realise that we are on a trashy archipelago? I don't see any traffic here. Just face it, you failed and you can never god damn do anything right, Rachel Braxton. Is it really so hard to be here on time, with my tea? It's not so hard. I am a busy women, hosting way too many shows at the moment, and this will be my rise to fame, so you better be on time." "You do realise we're airing live?" A grumpy voice of the camera man spoke, whom continued to record the argument, while biting into a pink frosted donut. "I am not payed to listen to your catfights, well, they are juicy to watch play out and whatever." The female gasped, straightened her hair as Rachel scurried off screen, and put on a fake television smile as she faced the camera. "Welcome, everyone, to the hottest new reality show which will define the competition genre. That's right, it's a true game changer, airing live." She scoffed, and continued with the show's introduction phase. "So, what is it about, exactly?" "We asked, you listened. Well, you recorded more likely. Thousands of auditions across the United States of America were viewed by me personally, and with that, I have narrowed it down to eighteen teenagers to compete on the show. They will be brought to Hope's Archipelagos, a series of various islands sprawled out across the ocean. They will be split into two different teams, construct their own campsites and scavange for food, all while competing in challenges which will give them two different rewards, one leading onto something more important, which truly defines the reality show competition genre." Tiffany chuckled, then continued with her speaking. "The winning team will be granted with a reward to help them on their survival, while the other will get squat. These rewards will be to die for, so winning will be everyone's goal. Another thing to keep them motivated? The winning team also gets immunity, leaving the losing team to vote someone out at the elimination ceremony. The person with the most votes will leave the competition, and not come back. After about half the cast have been eliminated, the teams will merge and they will fight for individual immunity and rewards, and the last teen standing wins the cashola!" "So, aren't you eager to meet our cast?" Tiffany announced, as the cast would shortly arrive on the island, and she winked at the camera. "Just tune in, and all will be revealed!" Rachel had snuck her way back onto the screen, where she would be visible. "Our first contestant is Anya. We're going in alphabetical order," she smiled, "so don't turn off that remote, okay guys?" However, she was adruptly pushed out of the way by Tiffany. She rubbed her hands together, glaring. "That's what happens when you steal my thunder." "I guess I shouldn't be here," spoke a skinny brunette, with light and slightly pale skin and an outfit which resembled a school uniform with a shirt and skirt, "I shouldn't be on the s-show at all." She spoke, slightly stuttering throughout it. "So, uh, Anya," Tiffany spoke to her, with an easily noticeable fake tone in her peppy voice, "what brings you here on the show?" However, Anya shook her head, refusing to talk any longer. "Alright," Tiffany replied to herself and rolled her eyes, "that was an excellent first introduction if I say so myself, so uh, let's meet Ashleigh." A blonde haired girl with long tied up hair, and an outfit which had a white shirt, and a red coat over it, and a short black shirt with white lines down the bottom, and she walked out in front of the camera. "Kawaii desu ka?" She questioned, giggling, "oh, who am I kidding? My Nihongo is limited!" Tiffany set a firm grin, although she was hating her job at this moment. "Ashleigh, it's a pleasure to have you on our show. So... what are you?" "I'm a school girl, duh," she chuckled in an innocent and sweet voice, "well, being serious here and not a total baka, I'm supposed to be Erika Sendo, a bit NSFW though! Although, you probably won't know who she is, as I'm a full fledged otaku!" She saluted, trying to be serious, but bursted out into laughter while Anya kept her distance. Tiffany laughed in a monotone voice. "Wonderful, so, what else do you enjoy?" "JRPGs, anime, manga, cosplaying," she winked, "I make my outfits by myself! I don't order online! Although, I do procrastinate easily." "Sounds enchanting," Tiffany replied with a smirk, "so uh, why don't you go stand next to Anya over there, y'know, the girl with a similar outfit and a blank expression?" Ashleigh nodded, following these orders and walked across the sand next to the girl, who promptly took a few steps back, not appreciating her presence. "Our next competitor is Caiden," Rachel spoke with a smile, despite being drenched in water from the neighbouring sea, "he's a nice guy!" A blonde teenage boy, wearing a plain shirt and shorts walked across the sand, with a gaping smile on his face. "Hello, it's great to meet you all! My name's Caiden." "We know, I just announced it to the world before," Tiffany rolled her eyes at the new arrival, "don't be so peppy, kid." Caiden rubbed his chin, not exactly sure about what she meant, but then nodded. "Oh, uh, alright." He slightly chuckled, with a smile on his face, and he then looked at the other two girls. "Oh, uh, hi girls. What are your names?" Anya shook her head, refusing to speak, and Ashleigh began to think about something. "Hmm, you kind of remind me of Tamaki. Ah, well, don't matter right now! Sumimasen! Hehe, oh, uh, I'm Ashleigh and I am a really cool girl!" "You seem like one," Caiden replied enthusiastically, just happy to be on the show, "what made you want to join the show, anyway?" "I don't know," she replied with a laugh, "it just seemed pretty darn awesome to me!" Caiden nodded, while the hostess facepalmed, and was annoyed by their interaction. "Oh my god, what's with all of the loving and friendship?" Tiffany raised her eyebrow to Rachel. "Oh, uh, don't worry," Rachel replied, "it'll get more interesting as the next few contestants begin to arrive, I can assure you of that." "You better be right," Tiffany smiled at her, then glared, "or you're fired." "It's Celia," Rachel nervously nodded, just hoping there would be some drama stirring up very shortly. A girl with long black hair brushed down firmly to her waist, with a black and gothic lolita dress and heels arrived by the beach via boat like the rest of the cast, and stuffed her deck of cards into her pockets. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Celia." "Whoa," Ashleigh smiled and continued to investigate her, "hmm, you do look awfully familiar... like this girl in a game I was playing one time..." Celia raised an eyebrow. "As I was saying, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, and joined her hands together as Ashleigh continued to ponder who she reminded her of. "Hi," Caiden extending his hand to greet her, "I'm Caiden, it's great to meet you." She smiled and bowed, but refused to greet his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, but I don't shake hands." "Oh, uh, okay!" Caiden chuckled as he replied. "The next contestant arriving," Rachel the assistant continued to speak cheerfully in attempts to have Tiffany impressed, "Clara May!"